In medicine, mechanical ventilation is a method to mechanically assist or replace spontaneous breathing of a patient using a machine called a ventilator. The ventilator may include a prior art compressor apparatus that draws in gas and delivers compressed gas to the patient in a controlled manner to meet patient specifications. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art compressor apparatus 10 may include a pair of compressor heads 12 and 14 that are synchronized to draw in and force out gas in an alternating fashion such that there is a continuous inflow and outflow of gases from the prior art compressor apparatus 10. In the illustrated embodiment, each of the compressor heads 12 and 14 further includes a respective intake chamber 16A and 16B in selective communication with a respective inlet port 18A and 18B for the entry of gas, such as air, oxygen or a mixture of gases, which then flows into a respective cavity 17A and 17B through a one-way intake valve (not shown). The cavity is configured such that the gas flow from the respective intake chamber 16A and 16B can be compressed and forced from the cavity 17A and 17B of each compressor head 12 and 14 and into an exhaust chamber 20A and 20B through a one-way exhaust valve (not shown), which then allows the compressed gas to exit the compressor heads 12 and 14 through a respective outlet port 22A and 22B. The gas is drawn in, compressed, and forced from the cavity through the exhaust valve by a flexible diaphragm or piston (not shown) driven against the cavity in a reciprocating motion that draws in and forces out the gas flow from the cavity for delivery to the patient at a predetermined flow rate through an output connector 24. Although the prior art high flow compressor apparatus has proven satisfactory for its intended purpose, such a compressor apparatus is unable to provide both a steady flow of a small volume of gas at lower flow rates while also being capable of providing a steady flow of a large volume of gas at higher flow rates. Typically, the prior art compressor apparatus 10 cannot achieve steady state flow of gas at flow rates under 3 liters per minute or the compressor apparatus 10 can stall since the compressor apparatus 10 cannot achieve sufficiently low revolutions per minute by a standard motor used normally for compressor apparatuses 10 that drives each compressor head 12 and 14. In addition, standard compressors are limited in the ratio of minimum flow to maximum flow, which is typically less than 100 to 1. As such, there is a need in the art for a compressor apparatus that permits a steady flow of gases at higher and lower flow rates.